ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining (upcoming film)
|Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = Mikki Daughtry|Row 4 title = Story by|Row 4 info = Gary Dauberman|Row 5 title = Based on |Row 5 info = by by |Row 10 title = Production company(s)|Row 10 info = The Safran Company |Row 11 title = Distributed by|Row 11 info = |Row 13 title = Country|Row 13 info = United States|Row 14 title = Language|Row 14 info = English}}The Shining is an American supernatural horror film, loosely based on the 1977 novel of the by and is a remake the by . It is currently being written by and Mikki Daughtry. Like the original film it revolves around an aspiring writer and recovering alcoholic who accepts a position as the off-season caretaker of a historic hotel in the Colorado Rockies. His family accompanies him on this job, including his young son, who possesses "the shining", an array of psychic abilities that allows him to see the hotel's horrific past. During a winter storm leaveing them snowbound, the supernatural forces inhabiting the hotel influence Jack's sanity, putting his wife and son in incredible danger. Development announced that 's is getting a PG-13 remake with King as executive producing the film, producer will produce with , and Mikki Daughtry writing the script. The film will combined the level of horror used in the The Conjuring series franchise and Blumhouse films. Safran and Blum have compiled a short list of potenial directors consisting of , , , , Gerard McMurray, , and . Filming Principle photography will begin in Estes Park, Colorado and at the very place and inspiration of King's novel and where the mini series was filmed, the hedge maze from the original film will be utilized. Music and were hired as music consultants and producers some of their music from the 1980 film will be used as Ball Room Party music and as radio music. Room number The room number 217 has been changed to 227. Any knowledge of room 237 in the film and 217 in the novel will be ignored. Jack Torrance Jack will be a initially likable and well-intentioned but haunted by the demons of alcohol and authority issues. In the film he used a Fireman's axe in an atempt to murder his wife and son, In the novel and miniseries he uses a Croquet Mallet to do same, now he will use both a Mallet, an Axe and will use the infamous quote "Here's Johnny!" Danny Torrance Danny will have and be considerably more open about his supernatural abilities including discussing them with strangers such as his doctor and is much more bonded to his father than in the 1980 film. However his imaginery friend "Tony" will also be his Plush toy and his second personality. Wendy Torrance Wendy Torrance will be a self-reliant and independent personality who is tied to Jack in part by her poor relationship with her parents, she'll never display hysteria or collapsing the way she does in the 1980 film. Stuart Ullman Ullman will be humane and concerned about Jack's well-being, as well as smooth and self-assured in the 1980 film with somewhat of a hidden authoritarian complex and is kind of a snobbish martinet outside of the Hotel. Characters from the 1980 film and 1997 miniseries Blum and Daughtry confirmed that the Grady twins, Ghost in the Bear Costume, Lloyd the Bartender and other characters from the 1980 film and 1997 miniseries will appear. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Horror Category:Ghosts Category:English-language films Category:Reboots Category:Stephen King Movieverse Category:PG-13 Films Category:Supernatural Category:Films based on books